Leech
Leeches are a strain of Chimera that serve as suicide bombers. They are apparently a subspecies of Grim rather than a unique strain. Overview Leeches pulse with highly toxic and explosive blood. Their sole purpose is to kill their prey by rushing at them in a suicidal run and self-explode on contact. Their thin hides make them easy to take down with any standard firearm; however, they can sprint across great distances at a rapid pace, which makes shooting them at close range a deadly proposition. Another way to know a Leech is nearby, is their high pitched roar which sounds similar to the sound of a jet engine but in Resistance 3, the Leech's roar is also high pitched similar to the Grim. Leeches may be created in the same manner as Grims, as they lack a cooling unit (although they aren't designed to be permanent soldiers anyway); however, because of their explosive volatility it is unknown how they were made. ''Resistance 2 Leeches appear with a hunchback like body, eyeless and with dark skin. They first appeared in Chicago during SRPA's assault on Michigan Avenue. They later made some minor appearances in Holar Tower. Strategy *It's best to keep a long distance from Leeches as they will explode in close proximity to their enemy. After exploding, it will create some amount of smoke which could blind the player for a moment. *Long-range weapons, such as the Marksman or the M5A2 Folsom Carbine, is best recommend in killing Leeches, as few long-range shots will cause a Leech to detonate. *Once a Leech detonates it will create a large fog around it, giving enemies the chance to move in closer to the player. Once you notice a Leech it is advisable to kill it immediately because if it gets too close and explodes you will be hurt and unable to see enemies allowing them to finish you off easily. *The Leech can become a living grenade if the player is able to kill it while it is around other Chimeran strains. An example of this being useful is during the Holar Tower mission; just before Warner reports that he has found Daedelus, the player will be ambushed by Ravagers , Advanced Hybrids and Leeches. Shooting a Leech when it is near its Chimeran allies will kill many of the Advanced Hybrids and possibly a Ravager. Resistance 3 Leeches first appears in Savior just shortly after Fyodor Malikov sent Joseph Capelli to go out and searching for Jonathan Rose. They are essentially the same Chimera (as in ''Resistance 2) but have a bloated, infected look to them as if the explosive chemicals in their bodies have become host to bacteria. Instead of being dark color and have no eyes, they are in resemblances to Grims and have reddish, glowing skin. Because of the toxic bacteria in their blood system, gunfire or any kind of damages to Leeches will cause them to release chemically explosive cysts growing all over of their body. Upon death the cysts will proliferate on a Leech's body and become an active, biological landmine. It is unclear that Leeches are Grims that had reached the end of their life cycle. Strategy *Try to pick off Leeches from a distance, as the explosion they cause can be deadly. *When a Leech dies, take the opportunity to shoot the final cyst it produces to kill any other enemies around it. This method can save ammo and health. *Because the Mutator's ammo is made with tissue samples from Leeches, it has no affect on them, making the weapon useless against these creatures. *If they get close, the Rossmore or Magnum are ideal in quickly killing Leeches. *The Atomizer, Cryogun and Wildfire are also recommended. *Curiously, melee attacking a charging Leech will cause it to step backwards, before exploding a safe distance from the player. Use this to your advantage, though it isn't recommended due to the close proximity the Leech has to be to you for you to hit it. *Leeches almost always attack in groups, so try not to let them get very close, or else you will get swarmed. *Melee is not very effective against Leeches. *Using the Bullseye or carbine on the Leeches' legs to make it grow into crystal and shoot it until it explodes. 25 Leeches that are used only in this way grant the Death Coach trophy. *Just before a Leech starts it's suicide dash, it will start shrieking. This can allow the player to react in time and save himself/herself, if they are unaware of a Leech's presence. *Like Grims, sleeping Leeches can sometimes be encountered. They will become hostile when either approached or attacked. Enemy Journal Frost Leeches These special Leeches appear in the Resistance 3 Brutality DLC Pack. They have a white misty haze to their cysts, more of a light white colour and when detnonated they freeze other enemies around them. Gallery Ricky Zhang rzhang_r3_leech.jpg Leech R2.png|Concept art from Resistance 2. poster-19-02-08 16-33-18.png Trivia *The Leech has the same basic function as the Boilers or Hags from Resistance: Retribution, as they run and explode on contact. *The Leech skin in Competitive in both Resistance 2 as well as Resistance 3 is the rarest skin, due to the fact that in both games it is the last skin the player will unlock. ''Resistance 2'' *The Leech multiplayer skin can be unlocked by reaching level 30 in Online Competitive Mode - albeit without it's explosive volatility, unless you decide to use the overload berserk, which has the same effect. ''Resistance 3'' *Detonating 25 Leeches on the ground achieve the "Corpse Wagon" trophy. *The Leeches in Resistance 3 were originally and apparently to be slightly updated from their appearance in Resistance 2, as confirmed in the Chimera concept art; however, for unknown reasons, they were changed to have a more Grim-like appearance. *The Leech can be killed by using the mutator, when shot multiple times. Category:Chimera Category:Resistance 2 Enemies Category:Resistance 3 Enemies